Las Aventuras de Neji el Gigolo
by Kiara Adsgar
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si neji fuera un hombre que se acuesta con mujeres por dinero? quieres saberlo...    ven y descubrelo en este hermoso one-shot.


**Las Aventuras de Neji el Gigoló**

* * *

—Nos encontramos en el Centro Comercial "Buy, Buy" que después de la trágica muerte del señor Hyashi Hyuga, y la caída se su imperio el cual se creía que era indestructible ha sido convertido en este maravilloso centro comercial —comunicaba una hermosa periodista, que llevaba cuatro coletas en el pelo, haciendola lucir preciosa — La incógnita que todos desean saber es ¿Dónde están los Hyuga? ¿Qué sienten al saber que lo perdieron todo? ¿Se estará revolcando en su tumba el señor Hyashi al saber que su propios descendientes no supieron manejar su propia empresa? todo esto y mas después de… —Apago el televisor casi por instinto, no necesitaba que ninguna reportera tratara de meterse en su vida.

— ¿Estas bien? te noto tenso —pregunto una joven mujer, semidesnuda, de unos veinte o veinticinco años no mas, de cabellos dorados amarrado en una coleta, de ojos azules y tez clara suavemente tocada por el sol. El un hombre de cabello castaño largo que caía de manera desordenada sobre su espalda, mientras la joven le besaba el cuello —No es nada, pasemos a lo que vinimos —expreso de manera fría y cortante, colocándose encima de ella y despojándose de las pocas ropas que ambos tenían.

Media hora después la joven se encontraba en la cama, enredada entre las sabanas, sostenía un cigarrillo en su mano izquierda y sus dorados cabellos caían frágil y suavemente sobre la almohada —el dinero esta sobre la mesa de noche —expreso ella, con un tono de voz agitado y cansado —no es necesario que lo cuentes, esta completo —.

El quien se encontraba ya vestido, tomo el dinero y salio por la puerta dejando a la joven mujer sola en aquella enorme habitación, caminaba a paso lento por el pasillo, no tenia prisa en llegar a su destino —Discúlpeme señor, no lo vi —expreso una joven de veinticinco años de edad, su pelo castaño atado en dos chonguitos y ojos cafés oscuros, llevaba un carrito con productos de limpieza, con el cual si darse cuenta había atropellado al intimidante hombre que la miraba, ella vestía un uniforme de color azul, típico de una mucama, El apenas y noto sus palabras, siguió su camino sin percatarse que se le había caído una tarjeta que solía entregarle a sus clientas esta contenía el nombre de la agencia para la que trabajaba y el significado de sus Sigla, Agencia CAMS (**C**ariño y **A**mor para **M**ujeres **S**olitarias), él era un gigoló, se acostaba con mujeres por dinero, no era un trabajo decente, pero ganaba lo suficiente.

— ¡Señor! —Le llamo pero él no se detuvo, se dirigía hacia el ascensor, ella corrió hacia él —espere se le cayo esto —expreso entrando al ascensor, el cual se cerro inmediatamente —lo que dice la tarjeta ¿es cierto? —pregunto ella, él asintió con la cabeza en señal de que era verdad. El ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron personas entraron, pero el salio y la mucama lo siguió, por alguna razón le intereso lo que decía esa tarjeta.

En cuanto salio del edificio, el aire frío de la temporada hizo colapso con su rostro y todo su cuerpo, el viento meneaba lentamente sus cabellos que le llegaban a la cintura, la bufanda que llevaba alrededor del cuello, también era algo que el viento deseaba llevarse.

— ¿Cuánto podría costarme? —Pregunto la joven que lo seguía desde que había salido del edificio, él se acerco a ella y al oído le dijo el precio —Tengo el suficiente, ¿lo harías conmigo? —volvió a preguntar, él solo asintió con la cabeza, ni siquiera ser un gigoló había hecho que el dejara de ser un chico de pocas palabras, ella lo tomo de la mano —iremos a mi apartamento, no queda muy lejos además allí tengo el dinero —dijo y emprendieron la marcha.

Al llegar ella lo beso con fuerza, con pasión, con deseo y lujuria, lo tomo de la bufanda y lo hizo entrar a la habitación, se sentía atraída por aquel cuerpo de hombre perfecto, por aquella mirada, por sus ojos de un extraño color luna, por sus labios, no lo conocía pero todo en el le atraía de tal manera que no se podía llamarse de otra forma, era lujuria, deseo carnal por un hombre que apenas conocía.

Todo término donde siempre terminaba, en la cama. Su pelo el que antes se encontraba atado en dos chonguitos ahora se encontraba suelto y despeinado, enredada entre las sabanas, se dirigió al tocador y tomo el dinero que debía pagarle por sus servicios —Aquí tienes —entregando el dinero —pero antes de que te vallas dime ¿Por qué haces esto? —le pregunto.

El quien se encontraba de espaldas, sentado sobre la cama colocándose los zapatos, se giro hacia ella y la miro —No creo que eso debería interesarte —respondió en aquel tono frío y desesperante, tomo el dinero y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No tiene derecho a decirme lo que creo que debe interesarme o no —contesto ella ante aquellas palabras — ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Es por el dinero o por necesidad? —le volvió a preguntar.

El se detuvo y la miro a los ojos — ¿Cuál es tu interés? —respondió con otro pregunta —yo no te conozco, apenas te vi hoy por primera vez, no debo darle detalles de mi vida a una desconocida —dijo sin apartar la vista.

—Por que siento como si te conociera de toda la vida, por que al estar contigo sentí cosas, que otro jamás me hizo sentir, por que algo me dice que debo conocerte —respondió ella y por la forma tan seria en que lo hizo, el se dio cuenta que decía la verdad, que no era simple curiosidad de una mujer chismosa, además de que el también, por alguna extraña razón sentía lo mismo.

—Realmente ¿quieres saberlo? —Pregunto y ella afirmo con la cabeza —vístete daremos un paseo —expreso.

Diez minutos después, la joven se encontraba lista, su pelo peinado en dos chonguitos, un chaqueta de color marrón oscuro y un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con unas botas del mismo color que la chaqueta, que la hacia lucir hermosa. Salieron del departamento, con un rumbo desconocido para ella, solo caminaba a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunto, tratando de entablar una conversación —yo me llamo Tenten —dijo antes de que él respondiera.

—Neji Hyuga —respondió y la conversación que ella decidió comenzar acabo con estas palabras, a él le pareció extraño que no le preguntara nada sobre la caída del gran imperio Hyuga, aunque deseaba contarle al mundo que no había sido su culpa, que la empresa cayo en la quiebra por algunos empleados robaban lo que no les pertenecía, obteniendo muchas mas acciones de la cuenta y vendiéndolas al mejor postor, el no tenia la culpa de que esto pasara su deber fue vender la empresa, por unos miserables dólares, no había sido su culpa, el no era un adivino para saber lo que pasaba.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando en silencio callados, hasta que el se detuvo en una juguetería le pidió a ella que se quedara fuera solo duraría unos segundos y así fue. Después de un segundo salio con una enorme bolsa en su mano, al parecer era algo grande, peludo y de un hermoso color azul turquesa, volvieron a emprender el camino, a pesar de la gran curiosidad que sentía por saber que había en la bolsa decidió no preguntar, el no era un hombre de muchas palabras, solo un hombre de un maravilloso cuerpo, hermosos ojos y perfecta boca, que había de ser mucho mayor que ella, debido a la marcas de la edad en su rostro denotaban que ya era mayor de los treinta.

—Llegamos —dijo él, ella giro su mirada al frente y se encontró con un hospital para niños ¿Qué hacían en este lugar? pero eso lo descubriría pronto, debido a que él se adentraba al hospital con la bolsa en su mano, ella lo siguió por los corredores, hasta que el se detuvo en una habitación, específicamente la ciento doce, abrió la puerta ligeramente y en ella había una niña de unos diez años de edad, dormía placidamente —ella es la razón— dijo y la mirada de la joven Tenten, se centro en la pequeña, que dormía —cuando inicie en esto solo era por un tiempo para ahorrar dinero y empezar de nuevo con mi primas, pero una de mis clientas quedo embarazada, cuando la niña nació me la entrego y por ella no puedo retirarme de esto, esta enferma tiene un tumor en la cabeza y la operación cuesta mucho y esta es la única forma que encontré para poder conseguir el dinero —explico.

Ella entendió perfecto lo que él le dijo, solo actuaba como padre responsable de una manera extraña, él tomo la bolsa y saco un hermoso oso de peluche, peludo y de un hermoso color azul turquesa, lo coloco al lado de la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente, pero el hermoso momento paternal fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

—_Señor __Neji Hyuga_ —dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, la cual pertenecía a una de las secretaria de la agencia para la cual el trabajaba —_diríjase hacia la avenida libertad, residencial caracol, apartamento doscientos diez _ —expreso la voz —_no demoré _—concluyo la secretaria sin dejar que el se expresara o se denegara, había recibido ordenes y debía cumplirlas.

—Debo irme, podrías acompañarla un momento, no tardare mucho —le pidió, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Al salir del hospital, tomo un taxi, sabia a donde se dirigía y si quería llegar rápido no debía caminar, para su suerte el transito lento de los autos se había vuelto rápido y llego en cuestión de minutos hacia su destino.

Se encontraba justo en frente de la puerta del apartamento doscientos diez, —Aquí vamos de nuevo —pensó para si, al momento en que tocaba la puerta, en cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió y una mujer ya mayor, de unos cincuenta años de edad, una anciana a la que le gustaba divertirse, esta era una de sus clientas mas frecuentadas, era muy rica y pagaba muy bien por ser feliz aunque solo fuera por unos minutos.

La mujer lo embistió rápidamente, besándolo con fuerza y atrayéndolo hacia la habitación, el se encargo de cerrar la puerta y ella de desvestirlo, la mujer de cabello antes rojo se había vuelto blanco con el paso de los años, usaba unos lentes, vestía un conjuntos de chaqueta, blusa blanca y una falda por debajo de sus rodillas, todo indicaba que era una secretaria, una ardiente, deseosa y vieja secretaria.

El no le gustaba mucho visitarla siempre olía a pastillas o medicina que ella debía tomar debido a su edad, pero el no criticaba eso, este era su trabajo, no debía criticar a sus clientas, solo acostarse con ellas.

Después de una hora todo había terminado, el se preparaba para marcharse, se le hacia tarde y además había durado mas de lo esperado.

—Aquí tienes guapo —ella le entregaba un sobre, con el dinero, él la abrió y reviso que estuviera completo —espero que podamos volver a vernos pronto —dijo la mujer, acercándose a el y agarrando con una de sus manos, flacas y envejecida por el paso de los años una parte del trasero del joven, quien deseaba retirarse.

En cuanto salio del edificio, mejor dicho en cuanto pudo librarse de su mejor clienta, corría rápidamente el tránsito era un desastre así que si decidía tomar un taxi hasta el hospital, no llegaría nunca.

Respiraba de manera agitada, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del hospital para niños, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, abrió la puerta de la habitación y allí estaba su hija despierta al lado de aquella joven que el apenas acababa de conocer, pero que sentía un enorme sentimiento hacia ella y ni siquiera sabia por que.

— ¡Papi, papi! —gritaba de alegría la pequeña, al saber que el estaba allí —mira lo que me ha hecho Tenten —decía para que el viera lo chonguitos que la pequeña llevaba en el pelo.

Neji sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía de alegría, ella estaba mucho mejor y hasta podía hablar mejor que hace unos días, él había dejado de ser aquel chico odioso, fuerte, un genio para pasar a ser un padre, un hombre, un adulto.

* * *

**Notas de Dulce-san**

**espero les haya gustado, tanto como a mi, para que vena que neji no es nada facil.**


End file.
